SQUALL
by Syahayaff
Summary: #JEONGHAN #JOSHUA #JIHAN #SEVENTEEN #YAOI #BOKURANOSVT


TITTLE : Squall

-…-

Pagi ditengah musim semi. Seperti biasa Jisoo bergegas pergi ke halte bus agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Saat bus tiba ia langsung segera menaiki tangga masuk bus. Tetapi ia masuk bersamaan dengan seorang anak berambut panjang bernama Junghan.

"Jisoo ah?" ucap Junghan yang berdempetan dipintu masuk bus dengan Jisoo itu. Jisoo yang seketika itu bengong melihat junghan.

"Cantik sekali dia." Fikir Jisoo. Seseorang pun berteriak dari belakang mereka.

"Cepatlah nanti kita terlambat!" teriak seungcheol.

"E..eeh mian Junghan-ah." Ucap Jisoo. Lalu Junghan langsung masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian Jisoo. Muka Jisoo memerah dibuatnya. Karena ramainya orang yang ingin berangkat sekolah,bangkupun penuh dan hanya tersisa disebelah junghan. Dengan muka yang masih memerah jisoo memberanikan diri duduk disebelah junghan. Junghan menyambut dengan senyuman dan dibalas senyuman malu-malu oleh jisoo.

Sesampainya di sekolah,anak-anak pun turun dan langsung masuk ke kelasnya. Jisoo yang kebetulan sekelas dengan junghan langsung buru-buru turun dan masuk kekelas duluan dibanding junghan.

"Jisoo ah. Kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Apa karena kejadian tadi ha?" ucap seungcheol yang baru saja duduk dikursinya.

"A…apa maksudmu?" jawab jisoo. Junghanpun masuk dan langsung duduk didepan seungcheol dan di sebelah Mingyu.

"Pagi semua." Ucap Junghan sebari menebarkan senyum manisnya dan berbalik ke belakang.

"Pagi junghan" jawab seungcheol dan mingyu. Jisoo terlihat senyum senyum sambil bengong(?).

"Kringg…." Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan pak guru langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia guru biologi bernama Jihoon.

Dan anak-anak langsung merapihkan posisi duduknya.

"Anak-anak kali ini kita akan membahas tentang fotosintesis….." ucap pak guru sambil menjelaskan.

Jisoo terlihat masih tercengang sambil melamun dan melihat ke arah junghan.

"Jisoo-ah,kenapa kau senyum-senyum dari tadi?" Tanya seokmin,teman sebangku jisoo. Tapi dia tetap senyum-senyum melihat junghan.

"Rasakan! Kini pak jihoon akan menerormu hahaha!" ucap seokmin sambil berbisik dan tertawa kecil.

Jihoon melemparkan spidol ke arah jisoo.

"Jisoo ah!" teriak jihoon. Jisoo langsung tersentak kaget dan mukanya memucat ketakutan hingga tak konsen.

"Jisoo ah, Cahaya matahari dilambangkan dengan…?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Junghan!" jawab Jisoo. Junghan langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eoh?!" ucap Junghan.

"Jisoo ah. Keluar kau dari kelasku sekarang!" bentak jihoon. Seisi kelaspun tertawa melihat kelakuan Jisoo.

"Diam kalian. Jangan ada yang tertawa." Ucap jihoon. Ketika anak-anak diam,Jihoon yang tertawa sendirian dan anak-anak pun heran melihatnya.

Jisoo pun langsung keluar kelas.

-…-

"Kringg…" bel istirahat berbunyi. Hukuman untuk jisoo pun selesai. Seokmin langsung menghampirinya dan mengajaknya ke kantin.

"Kau suka ya pada junghan?" Tanya seokmin sambil berjalan. Jisoo sengaja menunggu waktu untuk melewati junghan baru menjawabnya.

"Apa katamu?! Aku suka junghan?! Tidak!" jawab jisoo denga PD nya. Junghan hanya berbalik menghadap mereka lalu tersenyum sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Ohh…" ucap Seokmin heran.

"Ayo cepat. Aku lapar!" ucap jisoo sambil menarik tangan seokmin menuju kantin.

"Ehh jangan tarik tarik eeehhhh!" ucap seokmin yang ke tarik.

*sesampainya di kantin*

Jisoo dan Seokmin sedang makan di tempat duduk pojok kantin. Mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Jujur saja. Setiap hari kau selalu memandangi junghan. Sejak pertama pembagian kelas lalu saat masuk ke kelas kau langsung jatuh cinta padanya kan?" Tanya seokmin sambil melirik jisoo.

"Ah…. K..kata siapa?" jawab jisoo dengan gerak gerik gelisah seperti menghindar(?).

"Kau jujur saja. Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Percaya lah." Goda Seokmin.

Jisoo hanya melirik sekilas seokmin lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Ahahaha… iya kan? Iyaaaa kan?" Tanya seokmin menggoda lagi.

"Sudahlah habiskan makananmu,atau aku yang habiskan." Goda balik jisoo.

"Tuh berarti iya kan? Hahaha. Beli sendiri!" jawab Seokmin lalu segera menghabiskan makanannya.

-..-

*Keesokan harinya*

Kini tiba jam pelajaran olahraga. Mingyu songsaenim sang guru olahraga sudah bersiap di lapangan dan anak-anak murid sudah berganti baju lalu pergi ke lapangan.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kita pemanasan dulu." Ujar mingyu didepan anak-anak yang tengah berbaris.

"Seungcheol,pimpin pemanasan." Sambungnya

"Baik pak." Jawab seungcheol. Pemanasanpun selesai.

"Hari ini kita akan latihan basket. Siap semuanya?" ujar mingyu.

"Siap pak" jawab anak-anak serentak.

Anak-anak berbaris ke belakang untuk bergantian memasukkan bola basket kedalam ring(?).

Lalu tiba giliran Jisoo yang berbaris didepan seokmin. Jisoo memasukkan bolanya,namun tidak masuk. Lalu ia pergi ke pinggir lapangan dekat ring. Lalu tiba giliran seokmin dan masuk.

Junghan yang berbaris di belakang seokminpun kin mendapat giliran. Ia mencoba melempar bola basket itu ke ring.

"Buggg…." Bola itu memantul di ring lalu mengenai kepala Jisoo.

"Jisoo ah. Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Junghan sambil menghampiri jisoo.

"Aku… takhh…" ucap jisoo,kemudian "Bugg.." ia terjatuh pingsan. Seokmin dan junghanpun langsung membawanya ke UKS. Sedangkan pelajaran olahraga tetap berlangsung.

*di UKS*

"Jisoo ah. Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya junghan yang tengah duduk disamping jisoo yang sedang berbaring.

Jisoo perlahan membuka kedua matanya kemudian sadar.

"A..Aku dimana?" Tanya jisoo.

"Kau sedang di UKS. Maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak sengaja." Jawab Junghan yang masih cemas. Jisoo kemudian menatap junghan.

"Kau cemas padaku?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Emmmm e..kan tadi aku yang melempar bolanya hingga mengenaimu." Jawab junghan terbata-bata. Jisoo yang melihatnya kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau cemas padaku junghan? Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukaimu. Junghanku ." gumam jisoo dalam hatinya. Junghan heran melihatnya senyum-senyum seperti itu.

"Jisoo. Kau istirahat dulu disini ya. Aku mau ke kelas dulu." Ujar junghan sambil memberi jisoo sebotol minuman.

"Ta…Tapi?" Tanya jisoo. Namun tak terdengar oleh jungha karena junghan sudah keluar lalu menutup pintu UKS. Setelah keluar, junghan terlihat senyum senyum .

"senyumnya manis sekali." Gumam junghan. Lalu ia pergi ke kembali ke kelas.

-…-

Kini tiba saatnya pelajaran terakhir. Anak-anak memperhatikan pak guru yang tengah menjelaskan tentang listrik.

"Seokmin. Ini sangat membosankan." Bisik jisoo pada seokmin yang tengah mencatat.

"Memang. Aku ingin cepat pulang hmz" jawab seokmin lalu kemudia mencatat kembali. Disaat anak lain sibuk mencatat,jisoo malah tengah asyik melamun sambil memainkan pensil dengan jarinya. Ia terus melihat wajah junghan yang duduk tak jauh didepannya.

"Junghan ah~ seandainya aku bisa sedikit lebih jujur." Gumamnya dalam hati. Jun yang melihat itupun langsung menghimbau Jisoo.

"Hong Jisoo?" panggil jun.

"Ehh i..iya pak." Jawab Jisoo.

"Perhatikan ke depan." Suruh Jun.

"Ba..baik pak." Jawab Jisoo. Jisoo langsung memperhatikan kembali kemudian mencatat.

"Kringggg.." bel pulang pun berbunyi. Pelajaran Fisika saat itupun selesai.

"Kita sudahi dulu pelajaran hari ini. Selamat sore anak-anak." Ujar seorang guru bernama junhui.

"Selamat sore pak." Jawab anak-anak.

Junghan dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan guru sehingga ia belum selesai mencatat. Dan ia kemudian melanjutkan catatannya. Anak-anak lain sudah pulang,hanya tersisa Jisoo dan Junghan yang ada disitu.

"Jisoo ah,kau belum pulang?" Tanya junghan sambil masih menulis.

"Belum." Jawab jisoo yang masih setengah melamun.

"Sudah mau hujan. Kau tidak akan pulang han?" sambungnya

"Sebentar lagi. Tanggung." Ucap Junghan.

"Hmm.. Ne" Jawab Jisoo. Jisoo sibuk melamun. Dia sengaja tidak pulang dahulu karena sedikit mengkhawatirkan junghan. Ia ingin junghan pulang terlebih dahulu agar hatinya tenang. Ntah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba tak enak saat itu. Karena kelamaan menunggu junghan yang belum selesai. Ia akhirnya tertidur dibangkunya sambil menyembunyikan kepala dibalik tangannya.

"Jisoo ah aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Junghan. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Jisoo. Junghan yang saat itu tak mau membangunkan Jisoo jadinya langsung pulang duluan. Beberapa menit kemudian dia terbangun karena mendengar suara petir yang keras. Ia tersentak kaget. Ia langsung berteriak "Junghan ah!"

Ia panic seketika. Ia langsung pergi keluar kelas lalu turun tangga. Terlihat badai yang mengguncang. Saat itu cuaca memang sedang buruk. Jisoo langsung berlari keluar. Terlihat junghan yang tengah ketakutan dan menggigil kehujanan dan terjatuh didepan gerbang.

"Junghan ah!" teriak jisoo yang langsung menarik Junghan dan merangkulnya berlari ke kelas. Jisoo menuntunnya memasuki kelas. Terlihat junghan yang terlihat masih shock dengan keadaan itu.

"Junghannie, kau tak apa?" Tanya Jisoo khawatir.

"A… Aku… Kagethh…" jawab junghan bergetar. Jisoo langsung memeluknya.

"Karna petir diiringi badai? Kenapa kau pulang duluan dan tak membangunkanku hm?

Kau tak usah takut. Kita tak usah pulang dulu. Badai sangat kencang diluar sana. Disinipun hanya tinggal kita berdua." ucap jisoo sambil mengelus-elus rambut junghan. Junghan hanya diam sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Sambung Jisoo. Junghan mengangguk pelan. Jisoo langsung mengambil jaket dalam tasnya dan langsung memakaikannya pada Junghan lalu memeluknya lagi. Jisoo memejamkan matanya sambil menempelkan dagu dibahu junghan. Junghan langsung menjatuhkan badan diatas meja lalu ikut tertidur.

Mereka tertidur sampai lupa waktu dan akhirnya pagipun tiba. Cahaya matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya lalu menusuk ke kaca jendela. Jisoo terbangun terlebih dahulu karena kesilauan melihat cahaya itu. Jisoo langsung berdiri melihat ke jendela dan langsung menyelimuti junghan dengan jaketnya itu.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa tidak sekolah? Oh tidak. Aku tertidur disini!" gumamnya.

"Aku tertidur bersama junghan disini? Hahaha" sambungnya sambil tertawa girang sedikit.

"Ada apa junghan-junghan hm?" junghan langsung menghampiri jisoo lalu menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh,Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya jisoo. Junghan hanya tersenyum. Jisoo langsung menariknya kesudut ruang kelas lalu mendorong junghan hingga menempel kesudut itu.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang sudah lama aku pendam." Ucap jisoo

"Apa hmm?"

"Langitpun kembali cerah bagai dihubungkan pelangi ingin sampaikan perasaan~

Oh sedikit lagi saja dibanding aku yang dulu ah~" nyanyi jisoo.

"Ingin jadi lebih jujur? Hahaha" sambung junghan sambil tertawa. Jisoo menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir manis junghan.

"Sssuuttt.. " ucap jisoo. Junghanpun langsung diam.

"Aku ingin jujur. Aku menyukaimu dari awal kita bertemu. Kau temanku waktu TK kan? Dulu kau memanggilku ico. Kau ingat?" ucap jisoo.

"hah? Kau ico? Pantas saja aku mengenal namamu tapi kenapa kau sekarang terlihat lebih tampan dana putih. Tidak seperti dulu dekil. Hahaha" jawab junghan.

"Jadi jawabannya?"

"Jawaban apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku Yoon Jeong Han?"

"Aku mau, Hong Ji Soo." Jawab junghan sambil tersenyum gigi lalu sedikit tertawa lalu memeluk jisoo.

"Terimakasih ne." ucap Jisoo sambil memeluk erat junghan. Junghanpun melepaskan pelukan dan membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu jisoo mendekatkan mukanya pada junghan lalu ingin menciumnya. Tapi…

"Hey kalian sedang apa disitu? Jisoo apa kau disini?" teriak seokmin sambil memasuki kelas. Jisoo pun membatalkan ciuman itu.

"Ehh aku mengganggu ya. Maaf. Oh iya hari ini kita libur karena badai kemarin." Ucap seokmin sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Eh ibumu mencarimu jisoo. Aku pulang dulu ya." Sambungnya lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas itu.

Jisoo dan junghanpun tertawa.

"Hmmh?" ucap jisoo sambil tersenyum. Junghanpun membalas senyuman itu sambil sedikit menggigit bibirnya.

Lalu jisoo mencium bibir junghan sedikit lama.

-THE END-

NOTES : untuk yang kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48 – Squall no Aida ni wkwkw. Mohon Review nya. Ini FF ke 5 dari 8 FF yang terinspirasi dari lagu 48 yang akan aku bikin. Mohon Reviewnya. Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
